themegamindsfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Docket's Pocket Rocket
"Johnny Docket's Pocket Rocket" is the fourteenth track from Inception of Perfection. Story "Johnny Docket's Pocket Rocket" tells the tale of a nameless character who "loses everything" before being discovered by a sharp-dressed man who refers to himself as "Johnny Docket". Docket offers the narrator salvation and to give him everything he desires, so long as he "his cock." The narrator apparently accepts the offer and, as promised, reveals that his life has become perfect in the second verse. Post-trumpet solo, the narrator reveals in the final verse that Docket is in fact Satan himself and that he reluctantly agrees to anal intercourse to satisfy the Devil. The narrator survives the ordeal and informs the listener that, as a result, he became a "hero". Lyrics So many distant years ago, I was an average Joe like you I worked at the local corner shop and nearly every day I had the flu The neighbours were noisy and prices were high, I could never afford my taxes So what did I do when I finally snapped? I flipped out with a pair of axes I lost everything, my house, wife and kids, I had never felt so alone Along came a guy, dressed real sharp, who offered help from his magic bone He said, "Johnny Docket's the name, my friend, I see you're going through a rough time Come with me, we'll make a deal, there's no need for a life of crime" Johnny Docket's pocket rocket makes your dreams come true What's the catch? There are none, this ain't some kind of voodoo He said, "All I ask is one small favour, please follow me just behind the block I promise you won't regret a thing, as long as you pleasure my cock" His words were true, not a single lie, I got everything I ever wanted I'm currently a pimp, complete with a hat and my old foes are now bankrupted I own a pet dragon and a trillion guns and look exactly like Burt Reynolds With my money, babe, I'm set for life and my superhero team is assembled I've got my own talk show on weekday nights and I'm best friends with the Pope Twenty-four-inch pythons, heavyweight champ and vision like a telescope Everything's perfect, not a problem, completely worry-free It's all thanks to a man who saved my life with his supernatural willy, yeah... Johnny Docket's pocket rocket makes your dreams come true It's like Christmas every day and my PA's a cockatoo Mr Docket's rocket is a magic tool, I don't know where I'd be without it Fellatio's just a small price to pay, but if you don't get hard, you're not gay One day it escalated pretty far when he demanded he give me anal Off came the suit, out came the horns, I was about to be fucked by the Devil? It was extreme, that I'll admit, but don't judge me for what I had to do 'Cause if you were in the same position, trust me, you'd do it to Johnny Docket's Pocket Rocket makes your dreams come true Just don't refuse to pay him back or he'll choke you until you're blue It shoots fireballs and blasts lava, be prepared for the deathblow If like me, you live to tell the tale, my friend, you will be a hero Johnny Docket's pocket rocket makes your dreams come true Johnny Docket's pocket rocket, the power lies in you Johnny Docket's pocket rocket makes your dreams come true Johnny Docket's pocket rocket, everyone will worship you Personnel * Peteorite – vocals, writer, programming Trivia * Length: 4:30 * Previously named both "Davy Crockett's Pocket Rocket" and "Davy Sprocket's Pocket Rocket". Category:Peteorite tracks Category:Tracks